Morning Ride
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Yang also took pride in the fact that she had an inkling of an idea of what to do about Weiss' present now. She soon fell asleep to Weiss' familiar scent and her calmed breathing, praying she'd remember her idea in the morning. [Merry Christmas!]


**Lots of these two from me recently! Last year my Christmas fic was Ladybug, and before that it was White Rose/Bumblebee. So this year I'm giving it to Freezerburn!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Morning Ride

"Ugh! I don't know what to get her!"

"Yang, calm down. I'm sure she'll love anything you-"

"But Blake, it's not that simple!" she cried, throwing herself forward onto the table.

"First of all, please keep it down. We're in the library. And second, it really _is_ that simple, Yang. Trust me." She patted a reassuring hand on her partner's shoulder. "Weiss is your girlfriend."

"Exactly my problem!" Yang moaned into the table. "This is both of our first years having someone we're dating at Christmastime. I wanna make sure I get her something _reeeeally_ special! I can't just be gettin' her something lame like socks!"

"Okay, just so you know, Ruby got her socks, so don't say they're lame in front of her."

"Uuugghhh what am I gonna doooo, Blake? There's only a few days left to decide! I thought something would've hit me by now, but I've got nothing!" She beat her fists weakly against the table and heaved a sigh.

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll think of something. Even if you do wait until the last second. You're usually good at pulling off procrastination, so don't worry about it too much. Just as long as you don't do anything stupid like say _you're_ her gift."

"Damn it... But Blaaaake-" Yang finally lifted her head again, though she did make an effort to keep her voice down this time. "I _gotta_ make it special for her! I just gotta! Do you have any ideas at all? Like... how are you gonna make it special for Ruby?"

Blake flushed a little bit, lowering her tone.

"Well... I just decided I'm going to wake up early Christmas morning and bake her cookies. She'd probably like that, right?"

"Oh man, she'll _love_ that! See, that's a perfect idea for her! But I've got nothin' for Weiss..."

Blake let out a sympathetic sigh as Yang's face hit the table again. She rubbed her partner's back by means of comforting.

"Don't worry. I know you'll think of something."

* * *

"Do you think it's good enough?"

"Weiss, it's _fiiiine_. Yang's gonna love it!"

"Are you sure?"

"She's my sister. I know what she likes~"

"But, it's not too flashy? Or too dull?"

"Weeeiissss!" Ruby scuttled across the dorm room and lightly grabbed her partner's shoulder, shaking her gently. "Trust meee! It's _great!_ She's gonna love it!"

Weiss looked her in the eyes, finding proof that Ruby meant what she was saying. The heiress heaved a nervous sigh and looked away.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby guided her partner over to her bed and had her sit.

"Weiss, really. She's been needing a new helmet for her bike for _ever._ And the one you chose is suuuper cool! I know she's gonna love it! Plus, it's something you _know_ she's gonna use a lot!"

Her pep talk seemed to be doing the trick, for Weiss' posture began to straighten up a bit.

"I suppose it is rather practical too, right?"

"Uhh, yeah! Sure!" Ruby grinned, nodding vigorously – anything to make Weiss feel better about it. "It'll keep her safe and stuff! So it'll be like she's always carrying a little part of you around, even when she goes out alone!"

That seemed to make Weiss feel better.

"Alright. So you really think it's okay?"

"Weiss, it's perfect."

The heiress simply nodded, feeling better about her decision of Yang's present. It sat already wrapped in the corner of the room, beneath a small potted pine tree the four of them had decorated with small garlands and ornaments a few weeks ago. There were a few other wrapped gifts beneath it as well, all for Christmas morning in just a few more days.

Weiss smiled at the thought of having her first Christmas together with her team.

Ruby must have been thinking about it too, for she sighed happily and leaned into her partner. The heiress changed the subject as she slid an arm around the girl.

"So, what did you get for Blake? Can you tell me?"

"Mm... okay. But just because you're my partner! Don't tell Yang, I wouldn't trust her to keep her big mouth shut. I got Blake that new book she's been wanting. Do you think that's good enough?"

"It's perfect, Ruby. It's just what she wants."

The brunette nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay. That's good to hear." She wiggled a bit on the bed, sliding closer to Weiss' side. "Soooo, did you get _me_ anything, Weiss?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I did, you dolt."

"Ooh, ooh! What is it?"

"How dumb do you think I am? You'll have to wait and see just like everyone else."

"Awww..." She pouted and squeezed her partner, begging Weiss to tell what she'd gotten her.

Luckily for Weiss, a knock at the door signified that Blake and Yang were finally back from the library. Ruby sat up immediately and jumped to her feet, rushing across the room to all but plow into her girlfriend.

"Blaaaake, you're baaack!"

"I am," she chuckled, returning the hug.

"I missed yoooou!"

"I can see that. But I was only gone twenty minutes."

Weiss stood as well, to greet Yang in her own way.

"I was starting to get worried. You two were running late."

"Sorry," Yang grinned, not sounding all that sorry. "We just got to talkin' about stuff, y'know?"

"Of course you did. Well either way, it's just about time for bed now, so change your clothes and-"

"Aw, but Weiss!" Yang whined. "It's still a bit early!

"And we still have one day of classes left tomorrow before our break begins," she chided. "Now let's get to bed."

The girls took turns in the bathroom changing into their warmer, winter sleepwear, brushing teeth and washing faces.

But even as she did all that, Yang's mind was plagued by what she'd do about Weiss' gift.

The only moment of peace she got was when Weiss gave her the usual goodnight kiss.

For a minute, Yang forgot about all else in the world except Weiss. She kissed her back as warmly as possible, and with a little force, determined to prove that she'd get Weiss the perfect gift.

She left Weiss a little breathless that evening as Yang climbed up into bed and buried herself beneath the covers.

Maybe she'd get an idea tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as their classes were over the next day, the girls scurried out of their classroom before the crowds could start congesting the hallways.

Ruby darted around, jumping and spinning like a wind-up toy. It had snowed a bit overnight, and there was a faint dusting of it blanketing the campus. Naturally, all she wanted to do now that classes were over was go play in it.

The others – even Weiss – thought they deserved the afternoon off. So once they'd bundled up in thick jackets and scarves and gloves, the four of them headed outside.

Ruby's energy was limitless today as she pranced around through the snow like a horse. A light flurry was still falling now, and she spread her arms wide and lifted her tongue to the sky.

Yang joined Ruby in all of her requests of snowball fights, building snow-Beowolves, and making snow angels. Yang seemed to have almost as much energy as her little sister, which was good, considering that Weiss and Blake had never had a knack for such activities.

As the two sisters played, Weiss and Blake sat together a short distance away to watch them in their merriment. Blake cleared off a bench and invited Weiss to have a seat beside her.

"I don't think I've ever seen them laugh so much," Weiss noted as she sat down.

"Me either. I'm glad it snowed so early. Looks like they needed this more than they cared to let on."

The two of them soon got into discussing presents once again, since it was their main concern for their girlfriends. They both very much approved the other's idea.

"A new helmet is perfect for Yang," Blake said. "The last time we went out, I remember she was just complaining the whole time because the straps on her current one were getting frayed and it was starting to smell bad."

Now that Weiss had been reassured by both of her teammates, she felt confident in her choice of Yang's present. She then nudged Blake curiously.

"And what did you decide for Ruby, if you don't mind my asking?"

Blake told of her plans to bake cookies for their sweet-toothed leader.

"I was thinking I'd put whipped cream and icing on them. And bits of strawberries. I know they're her favorite."

"That sounds wonderful. I know she's going to love it."

They sat in silence for a while after that, simply enjoying the scenery.

The campus was still a bit lively, with other students walking about, adorned in scarves and coats of all colors. The trees and bushes were all coated in thin layers of snow, and pristine white flakes flurried down against the light grey backdrop. The air was cold, but there wasn't any wind, making for an enjoyable afternoon.

The scenery was tranquil and beautiful, of course. But Weiss and Blake only had eyes for the two girls happily disrupting it.

Ruby and Yang added their own kind of rambunctious beauty to the scene, one of florid cheeks, high-raised grins, and heartfelt laughter.

The two girls watching them never stopped smiling all the while.

They'd been out there for almost an hour when Ruby and Yang finally seemed to be winding down a bit from the more vigorous physical activities in the snow.

Ruby gave a spin, spread her arms, and fell onto her back before beginning to wave her arms and legs.

"Yang, make a snow angel with meee~!"

"Comin'!"

Yang soon flopped down right beside her sister, though it was more to rest than to make a pattern. Ruby flailed about for a minute before casually rolling onto her side to face her sister, keeping her voice down.

"So, did'ja get Weiss' present yet?"

Yang bit her lip, refusing to look at her sister.

"Not yet..."

"Geez, Yang! You've only got a few days left! Just get her _some_ thing!"

"But I want it to be special!"

"Okay, but even something _not_ special is better than not getting her anything at all!"

"I know, I knoooww..." Yang sighed, folding her arms over her face. "I don't know what to do..."

Ruby snuggled up to her and hugged her sister.

"Don't worry, you'll figure something out!"

"I hope so..."

Before much longer, they started to feel the cold. Weiss called for them, beckoning them over so they may head back inside.

After taking turns with warm showers, the girls opted to enjoy their evening without having to worry about classes tomorrow. They made popcorn, watched movies, and played games.

Despite her excitement, Ruby fell asleep first, curled up on a pile of blankets on the floor. Blake helped Yang pick her up and deposit her onto Blake's bed.

The three older girls stayed up for a while longer, chatting softly and watching whatever movie was on-screen.

Blake went to her bed, meaning only to cuddle Ruby for a moment. But she didn't return to Yang and Weiss on the floor, and little, wheezing breaths told them the Faunus girl had fallen asleep alongside their leader.

Weiss fell asleep shortly afterward, slumped against Yang's side, breathing softly as she huddled close for warmth. Yang held her, intending to carry her to bed soon. But she ended up falling asleep as well...

* * *

When she next woke, it wasn't yet morning.

In fact, judging by the darkness in the room that was only interrupted by soft, silver moonlight, she assumed she'd only been asleep for about an hour or so.

She was still leaning back against the foot of Weiss' bed, but the TV had been turned off and the empty popcorn bowls had been cleaned up and put onto the desk so no one would trip in the morning.

A blanket had been draped over her front, but there was something missing; Weiss' warmth wasn't at her side any longer.

Yang moaned softly as she blinked her eyes a few more times, trying to adjust them to the darkness. The bathroom light wasn't on, and when she looked around in front of her, she couldn't see Weiss at all.

A little concerned now, Yang strained to look back over her shoulder.

To her relief, Weiss was there, but she wasn't lying down asleep on her bed. Rather, she was sitting up with her legs over one side, positioned as close to the window as possible.

Yang could see the curtains had been slid aside to reveal a gorgeous scene.

It was still snowing outside, very tiny flakes fluttering down to add to the layers already on the ground. Even though their room was high up, she could see the trees coated in silver, moonlight bathing the air as dusty snow spiraled down.

Weiss' eyes were transfixed on the scene outside. Moonlight outlined her petite form, tracing the curve of her scarred cheek, following the dip of her slender neck and the rise of her perfect collar. Her hair was aglow with an ivory light, and though Yang couldn't see her eyes, she knew they were sparkling brighter than any star.

She was silent and still, white hands folded neatly into her lap, blue nightgown reflecting a beautiful shade. Her chest rose and fell ever so slightly with her breath, and every now and again, a strand of loose, silver hair would shift or slide down her shoulder.

Yang couldn't take her eyes off her.

Weiss was simply stunning. More so than usual.

She wanted to keep looking at her like this for the rest of her life.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, watching Weiss in her private viewing of the snowy midnight, while their teammates slept peacefully nestled together nearby. Yang hated to feel like she was intruding on Weiss, but she'd never seen her look quite so beautiful before.

After a time, Weiss shifted, turning her gaze away from the window. Yang quickly turned away and tried to appear as though she'd still been asleep. She felt a little guilty for spying on Weiss and didn't want to upset her.

She listened as her girlfriend stood from the bed and drew the curtain, blocking out the bright moonlight from the room. Her bare feet padded across the floor towards Yang.

She could feel Weiss' presence as the girl knelt beside her, touching her shoulder lightly. Weiss slipped an arm behind Yang's back, then the other beneath her knees.

 _Oh man, she's not really gonna try to-_

Before Yang could register what was happening, she felt Weiss give a surge of strength in an effort to lift her up. Yang was moderately surprised that Weiss managed to elevate her entirely off the floor for a second, but the angle and position was a bit too awkward. Weiss gasped a small curse and let Yang back down as gently as possible.

The blonde hid a chuckle behind the blanket before giving a purposeful yawn. She blinked her eyes open tiredly and tilted her head a bit.

"Mn... Weiss?"

The heiress heaved a sigh, keeping her voice to a whisper.

"I woke you up. I'm sorry."

"Nah, not at all. What's up?"

"I'd just... wanted to get you to bed. You'll catch a cold if you sleep on the floor."

"Oh, izzat all? No problem."

Yang stretched out her legs, clutching the blanket Weiss had given her to her chest as she tried to find her balance. Weiss supported her back until she was on her feet. Yang bent down to give her a kiss.

"Thanks for wakin' me. I'd rather sleep on the bed. You get some sleep too, alright?"

Weiss nodded.

With that, Yang headed for her bunk bed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Ruby was cuddled up against Blake's chest as they slept, but her little sister had pulled most of the blankets off the Faunus girl. Yang rolled her eyes a bit and evened things out a bit in Blake's favor.

But before she could start climbing up to her own bed, she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Wait."

Yang turned back to look at Weiss.

"What's up? Everything okay?"

"Yes, fine," Weiss mumbled. "It's just... don't you think clambering all the way up there will be too noisy? You don't want to wake them."

It took Yang a minute, but she soon caught the hint.

"Oh, so are you suggesting-"

"Just sleep in my bed, you oaf."

"With pleasure~!"

Weiss was a bit mortified that she'd been made to say it out loud, and she whipped around and marched to her bed. Holding up the covers, she slipped underneath, moving over to give Yang some space.

Yang already had a blanket on herself, but she got beneath Weiss' as well. Once she'd laid herself down, she shifted around, squirming to try and unwrap the first blanket and drape that around her girlfriend as well.

"Goodness!" Weiss huffed. "Stop fidgeting!"

"But I want you to be warm!"

They grunted and wriggled about for a moment until they were both finally satisfied with the blanket arrangements.

At long last, Yang pulled Weiss close to her chest, cuddling and kissing her head. Weiss huffed and pointedly turned herself around, giving Yang her back.

"I can't sleep facing you," she mumbled. "It's hard to breathe..."

She said as much, but Yang suspected she was just too embarrassed to show Yang her sleeping face directly.

"Whatever you say~"

Yang let Weiss do as she pleased and face the other way, but the blonde found just as much pleasure in spooning her. She wrapped one arm beneath Weiss' shoulders and curled the other over her side, hugging her stomach lightly.

Yang pressed her chest to the girl's back, resting her chin against Weiss' shoulder.

"Warm enough?"

"It's fine..."

Weiss moved her hands a bit so she may hug Yang's arms, covering the brawler's hands with her own. She fell asleep rather quickly huddled up to Yang's comforting warmth like this.

Yang was glad for it.

She stayed awake for a while longer, running her palms lightly over Weiss' stomach. She could feel her ribs expanding with every deep, steady breath. The girl that was usually so high-strung and under constant pressure only seemed to finally slow down when she was asleep.

Yang hugged her a little closer. She could feel Weiss' heart thumping softly, her pulse slower and more relaxed than ever.

Yang took pride in the fact that she could let Weiss feel safe like this.

And she also took pride in the fact that she had an inkling of an idea of what to do about Weiss' present now.

She soon fell asleep to Weiss' familiar scent and her calmed breathing, praying she'd remember her idea in the morning.

* * *

When the sun finally rose and cast bright rays of heat into the room, Yang woke first.

As she opened her eyes and shifted around to get the blood flowing properly through her limbs again, she smirked when she realized Weiss' position now. The girl had turned over in her sleep, nestling up to Yang's chest despite her previous qualms.

Still, Yang made sure she could breathe alright, moving her arm away from the girl's nose. She peeked over her shoulder past the side of the curtain to find the snow outside had stopped, but now even more brilliant white covered the campus.

She was grateful to remember her idea for Weiss' gift now, but it would have to wait.

She spoiled Weiss that morning, rubbing her back and playing with her hair, making sure to keep her warm. She kissed her awake before long, then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good morning~"

"Yang-"

Once she'd pried herself away, Weiss fixed her hair a bit before returning the kiss.

Blake and Ruby woke soon afterward, yawning and stretching themselves awake.

Weiss went to shower first as the others cleaned up from last night. But as soon as they heard the water running, Blake and Ruby turned on Yang.

"So?" Ruby demanded. "Did you think of what to get her yet?"

"Christmas is tomorrow," Blake reminded her.

"I know, I know!" Yang cried in defense. "Don't worry, though! I figured it out last night. I got this."

* * *

The four of them spent the day enjoying themselves.

They visited their friends on campus for a time, chatting casually in the lounge about plans for their time off from classes.

Around noontime, they took Zwei with them on a flight to Vale and window-shopped, enjoying the winter scenery and the universally-happy atmosphere.

Weiss decided to treat them all to dinner, and by the time they left the restaurant, it was flurrying again. They walked back to the Air Ship docks in the snow, watching the streets light up with decorative strings of colorful bulbs.

Again, Yang had to stop and stare a little to admire the look Weiss got on her face when she observed such things.

By the time they got back to Beacon, they were all about ready for bed.

Ruby kissed Yang goodnight, hugged Weiss, and did both for Blake before carrying Zwei up to bed with her.

Yang peeked up over the edge and kissed Ruby's nose, wishing her a merry Christmas Eve. She was sure to kiss Weiss as well, and the heiress gratefully returned it.

"Sleep well," Weiss murmured.

"You too, princess~"

Once Weiss had laid down, Yang went to her bunk.

But just before she climbed up, Blake tapped her arm and motioned her to come closer. She kept her voice to a whisper.

"So, what did you get for her? I didn't see you pick anything up when we were in town today."

Yang grinned and winked at her.

"You'll find out tomorrow!"

Blake flicked an ear, but shrugged.

"If you say so. Oh, and remember I'll be waking up a bit early to bake Ruby's cookies in the kitchen. So if she wakes up, just stall her for me, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

Though Yang couldn't make any promises. After all, she planned to be up even before Blake.

Yang wished her partner goodnight and climbed up into bed. She fumbled with her scroll, setting a quiet alarm for the time she thought best.

Once Blake had turned off the bedside lamp down below, Yang bundled herself up, eager for morning.

* * *

The time at which her alarm went off was technically considered morning, but judging by the standards of a student who finally had some time to sleep in, it was much more of an obscene hour.

But Yang got up nonetheless. She needed to do this.

With a groan, she silenced her scroll and stretched herself out on her bunk for a moment, pulling fingers through her bangs to get the hair out of her face. She peered across the room, and then down below, content to find that everyone else was still asleep.

A very faint glow from past the curtain told her she was right on time.

Once she'd gathered her bearings, she slipped quietly out of bed and hopped to the floor.

Now came the tricky part.

They all knew Weiss loved her beauty sleep, especially on days when she didn't have to be up for classes. Yang offered a small, silent apology to her girlfriend as she tiptoed over to the heiress' bed.

But she decided to give her a few more minutes.

Instead, Yang grabbed her clothes and hurriedly changed into more weather-appropriate attire. She plucked up her orange scarf and wrapped it around her neck, pulled on a pair of boots and gloves, and then buttoned up her thickest jacket.

She fumbled around at the desk to write a note in the dark, informing Blake and Ruby of where she'd be if they were to wake before her return.

Now that she'd allowed Weiss to sleep in a bit longer, Yang decided to prod the sleeping dragon.

She crept over and peered down at Weiss, who was breathing faintly and peacefully. Yang said her prayers and tapped her shoulder.

"Psssst. Weiss!" She did her best to keep her voice in a whisper as not to wake the others.

With a tired moan that almost had the blonde feeling guilty, Weiss rolled herself over onto her back, eyes fluttering open pitifully. They hazed into focus as she stared at the underside of Ruby's bunk, then widened in alarm when she saw Yang.

Weiss sat up in a hurry, very nearly hitting her head on Ruby's bed.

"Yang!" she gasped. "What in the world-"

"Shhh, shhh!" Yang put a finger to her lips. "It's okay. Nothing-"

"It's not even 5AM!" Weiss hissed. "Is the building on fire? Because if not-"

"Weiss, please!" Yang silenced her by catching her off guard with a hug.

At the very least, it reassured Weiss that nothing was amiss. She sighed, took a breath, and then lowered her voice as Yang pulled back.

"Alright. What's this about?" she mumbled crossly.

Yang finally grinned.

"Put something on. We're going for a ride."

"A what? Yang, the sun isn't even up yet!"

"Exactly. Now just go put on a sweater, c'mon!"

Yang didn't give her argumentative girlfriend any other choice. She tugged Weiss by the wrists and pulled her to her feet, holding her up when she stumbled from the numbness in her legs.

Yang used Ruby's and Blake's slumber as an excuse to keep Weiss quiet as she tossed the heiress random clothes from her drawers and encouraged her to get dressed.

"C'mon, c'mon! We don't wanna miss it!"

"Miss _what?_ " Weiss demanded.

"Can't tell you~"

"Ugh, you are _so_ infuriating..." But nonetheless, Weiss got herself into a pair of pants and a sweater, though she grumbled all the while. "Unbelievable. 5AM on my morning off and she's making me go out in the freezing cold..."

"Aw, don't worry. We'll be real quick, I promise! You'll probably have enough time to hop back into bed for a bit when we're finished. Now let's go!"

With an inviting wave of her hand, Yang hurried quietly out the door. Weiss scrambled after her.

"W-Wait, you oaf!"

She reached the door, but just before she could get out, she made a quick decision. She dashed towards the desk where their little potted pine tree overlooked the team's presents. Weiss grabbed the one she'd gotten for Yang and tucked it under her arm before stumbling after her girlfriend.

The hallways were well-lit despite the hour, as the two girls made their way towards the student lockers. Thankfully, they didn't need to venture outside to get there, but the hallways had enough drafts in them to tell Weiss just how cold it was.

She shuffled behind Yang, only now realizing that she herself was wearing two different boots. Weiss' internal perfectionist groaned, but she hurried after the blonde girl with haste.

"Yang, please. Can't you tell me where-"

"Nope, sorry! Gotta wait and see..."

"Ugh, fine."

Yang led Weiss into the large locker room where students typically stored their weapons for combat. Briefly, Weiss had to wonder if Yang was going to make her partake in a mock battle of sorts, though _why_ that needed to be at 5AM on Christmas morning was beyond her.

But Yang led them past the lockers without so much as a second glance.

Instead, she took Weiss towards the far end of the room to another door. Yang typed in a special code to open the doors, a code only students with vehicles were permitted to use. The door pulled itself open and the lights inside flicked on.

Yang smirked and dipped her torso in a bow.

"After you~"

Weiss gave her a look as she slipped past her, now interested to see what all of this was about.

There were all kinds of vehicles in the garage, though most were bikes and motorcycles. All were chained up and required the owner's identification and another code to unlock them.

Yang led the way down the aisle and Weiss scurried after, weighed down by the bulk of the gift she was carrying. Yang finally stopped beside a familiar fiery motorcycle.

"Just gimme oooone sec." She crouched down by the lock and began putting in her code.

As she waited, Weiss noticed the old helmet clipped onto the back seat. It was certainly as bad as Blake had described it to be, the padding disheveled and paint peeling.

Yang popped up to her feet with a sudden clap, making Weiss jump.

"Alllrighty! Let's get goin'!"

Only then did it seem to finally register with Weiss that Yang intended to take her outside at 5 in the morning on the bike in the freezing cold. Her stomach flipped a little, and she stayed put.

"We're... going to-"

"Yeah, now hop on! We don't have much time left!"

Yang swung her leg over the seat and settled in, patting the space behind her as indication Weiss should sit there. The heiress sighed.

"We're really going outside, aren't we?"

"Of course!" Yang grabbed her old helmet and stuffed it on top of her bedhead. But before she could clip it into place, Weiss put a hand on hers.

"Hold on then," she mumbled. "Then... if we're _really_ going out... open this first."

She handed Yang the rather large present with both hands. Yang hadn't seemed to understand the gift was for her until now.

Stunned and a little flattered, she accepted the gift.

"Y'mean I can open it now?"

Weiss huffed.

"No. I just gave it to you so you can _look_ at my exceptional wrapping job."

"Got'cha."

Despite the banter and being woken up so early, Weiss' mood had lifted now that she'd get to see Yang's reaction to her gift.

To her surprise, Yang didn't tear into the wrapping paper like an animal – Weiss supposed that would be more Ruby's style.

But Yang tugged the ribbon gently to unravel it, then pulled the colorful paper apart by the tape, barely tearing a single inch of it. She placed the crinkly shell down onto the floor to reveal the pearl inside.

Her eyes widened in shock and delight, and a smile spread across her face so quickly it made Weiss blush.

But she couldn't look away. Yang just looked _so_ happy right now.

The brawler looked to the packaged new orange helmet with flames painted on the sides, then up to Weiss.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, tone thick with excitement. "Oh my _god,_ Weiss. This is so perfect and thoughtful and-"

She climbed away from her bike and placed the new helmet carefully on the seat. Then she pulled Weiss into a big hug, warm and tight – pleasantly so, Weiss had to admit, in the chill of the morning. She smiled, and though Yang couldn't see it, she heard it.

"Blake was right," Weiss mumbled affectionately. "Your old one _does_ smell."

Yang chuckled and let her go. She unclasped the old helmet and let it drop to the floor.

"Thanks, Weiss. I _love_ it."

Yang bent down to kiss her softly, serving to remind Weiss that neither of them had brushed their teeth yet.

But it was Christmas.

So Weiss kissed back without complaint, looping her arms up around Yang's shoulders.

Yang tugged her in by the waist, curling her fingers through Weiss' loose hair that she'd had no time to tie up. She hummed against Weiss' lips, sharing a bit of heat - the heiress knew she'd need to savor it if they'd be going outside now.

When they finally parted, Yang pulled her into another hug.

"Thanks, Weiss. It's a perfect gift. But not as perfect as yooou~"

Weiss rolled her eyes, but let it slide.

"Merry Christmas, Yang."

They held onto one another for a moment longer until Yang finally stepped back towards her bike. She opened up the packaging to reveal her new helmet, fitting it onto her head messily. She spread her arms and turned to face Weiss with a lopsided grin.

"Ta-daaa!"

"Idiot. Come here."

Weiss repositioned it for her, tucking her loose strands of blonde hair into place before carefully buckling the strap. Yang puffed out her chest and grinned proudly.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Not too shabby."

Yang laughed.

At last, she got back into the seat on the bike and revved it.

"Alright, my turn! Hop on, Weiss!"

The heiress stepped with her mis-matching boots around the piles of wrapping paper and packaging on the floor, making a mental note to have Yang clean it all up once they got back.

With an awkward motion, she placed her leg over one side of the bike and sat down. Yang could feel her trembling slightly past the materials of their coats.

"Oh, right. This is your first time, huh?"

"Yang, where are the seat belts on this thing?"

" _I'm_ the only seat belt you need, sweetheart! Hold on tight!"

"W-Wait, Yang!" Weiss threw her arms around her without hesitation, clinging desperately as her legs gripped the bike.

Yang laughed again.

"Man, did'ja really think I'd just go tearin' off? Not yet. You're not ready."

She reached for the handlebars where another helmet was hanging. This was the one she typically gave to passengers, but seeing as she didn't have them very often, it was in good shape.

She twisted in her seat and had Weiss straighten up so she could put it on for her. Yang clipped it beneath her girlfriend's chin and then patted the top lightly.

"There. Now you're all set!"

Weiss blinked up at her and said nothing, though her expression spoke loudly enough as to how nervous she was. Yang gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, 'kay? We'll take it nice and slow, I promise. You'll be fine. Just hold onto me, yeah?"

Weiss merely nodded.

Yang turned back around and gripped the handlebars, tilting her foot to rev the bike again. She waited until she could feel Weiss' arms lock around her waist and her chest pressed to her back.

Yang did just as she'd promised and kicked off slowly from the spot. She kept the bike at a crawl as they neared the garage exit, where a motion sensor lifted the doors up slowly.

It revealed a snow-covered world, still dyed silver and grey in the early-morning darkness. All that was visible from here were the bared trees on campus, as well as a small cement path leading out.

Yang kept to the trail as they exited the garage, instantly met by a cold blast of air.

"Here we go!" she called out. She put a bit of speed into the bike as they cruised out into the cold morning.

Weiss clung to her for dear life. As the heiress of Schnee Dust, she was more used to limo rides and private Air Ships, not something as uncouth as a motorcycle.

She shuddered as the speed increased, eyes squeezed shut against the whipping winds. Her arms trembled, and Yang made sure she wasn't going to faint as they continued on the path.

The little road only led around Beacon's campus atop the cliffs. There wasn't much land to cover up here that wasn't school building, but at least that mean it wasn't as long a drive as it might've been in town.

They rode for only a few minutes towards Yang's intended destination. At one point, she could even feel Weiss lift her head a bit, though the vice grip remained.

Yang couldn't blame her, though. While she could imagine the speed and experience of Weiss' first ride might be a little terrifying, the winter scenery was too gorgeous to ignore.

Whenever the wind blew, a faint sprinkling of snowflakes would flurry down from the tree branches they'd been coating. Gleaming icicles hovered from every twig within the small patches of forest they passed by, and the bark of most trees was covered in a shining shell of ice. The snow itself looked bluish in sheen, highlighted by the dips of shadows here or there.

Everything was so quiet, so still and peaceful before the world had woken up yet. Even the roar of the bike seemed to fade into the wind as they continued to ride.

Weiss eventually straightened up a bit to get a better look at things.

Yang smiled all the while, confident that Weiss was beginning to enjoy herself.

After about a five minute ride, Yang slowed the bike.

The little path ended about a mile away from the edge of the cliffs for safety reasons, but there was still plenty of space to see what she'd woken Weiss up at 5AM to see.

There was a hill of forest on either side of them, but ahead was only flat land leading right off to the edge, blanketed in white.

Yang stopped her motorcycle right where the path ended, and the mile of silver began. She felt Weiss' grip loosen and knew she was staring, too.

It was simply stunning. Like an ocean of cold ivory, the untainted snow sat before them, unmoving save from a few little sparkles that glinted off the reflections of the first bits of light.

And the sky...

The sky was just turning pink, tinged with the color of springtime roses, melting into purple and then the darker blue of night behind them, the broken moon still visible in the darkest portion.

Yang removed her helmet so she could look up more comfortably, and Weiss soon did the same. The blonde reached up to unravel her orange scarf, noting Weiss hadn't grabbed one for herself. She wrapped it around the heiress' neck warmly and kissed her without a word.

Weiss pressed into her side and hugged her, dazzled by the sights before them. Their breath rose up in little puffs, thick white indication that they were the only two in the world who were witnessing this sight.

Weiss was still trembling a little, but Yang felt it was more from the frigid air now than residual fear of the ride. It was faint, but she could feel Weiss' heart pounding with adrenaline, and something told Yang she'd enjoyed the rush of it all.

In silence, they continued to stare, watching the world as it woke.

Another gust of wind sprinkled bits of white dust from the treetops just as the first rays of light slipped over the horizon. It caught on the snow, turning silver to gold.

Everything was glistening with light and warmth, even in the freezing temperatures. The icicles lit up, and tiny rainbows refracted and were cast down from them as though they were oddly-shaped disco balls.

The shadows on the land danced a bit before fading out with the night, replaced by soft yellow light. The dark blue of the sky faded until the purple had taken over, and then the pink. Orange flames pushed up through the clouds, and for a moment, just about every color was visible overhead. It looked like splashes of watercolor paints spilled onto a canvas, running into one another in a perfect blend of pleasant color.

The entire world seemed to glow, the snow glimmered, the sky swirled.

But to Yang, nothing was brighter than the two beautiful pools of blue at her side.

Weiss' eyes absolutely _sparkled_ , shining with reflections of light all their own, dazzling hues of blue Yang had never seen before at such perfect lighting, at such a inconvenient hour.

She decided then and there that 5:30AM was her new favorite time of day.

And if Weiss' eyes were perfection, her smile was to die for.

It just kept growing across her flawless pink lips until she couldn't hold back a wondrous gasp that revealed her white teeth. Her heart was beating so quickly as she bore witness to something most people didn't get to see.

It felt like the world was sharing a secret with her, one she now shared with Yang.

They both sat in silence for several long minutes, admiring the world at its most intimate time. In this season, not even the birds were out and about just yet.

To Yang and Weiss, they were the only ones in the world.

For that fleeting period of time, they could forget their responsibilities and simply enjoy the view. They could temporarily go back to a time when things were simple, carefree.

They got lost in that feeling together.

Their noses and ears and cheeks were cold, but their hearts were warm.

Weiss dared not speak – neither of them did for fear of ruining the magic of the winter dawn. But she gave a tug to Yang's sleeve, a silent request for another kiss.

Naturally, Yang obliged and indulged them both. She hummed against the heiress' lips, letting a warm breath of heat into her mouth to help warm her up a bit.

Weiss reciprocated with an appreciative nip.

Their breath surrounded them in a mist of hazy white, which rose up alongside the exhaust from the bike in clouds.

By the time they'd finished their kisses, the sun had risen more than halfway above the distant clouds, showering the snowy world in warmth and daylight.

Breathless now, Weiss pulled herself away from Yang and gazed lovingly into her eyes. She spoke for the first time in what seemed hours, her voice still thin and soft as not to disrupt the magic.

"Thank you, Yang."

She nodded.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Weiss."

Yang kissed her brow, and Weiss nuzzled into her collar a bit, letting out a happy sigh.

" _This_ is... the most thoughtful gift I've ever received. For anything. From anyone. I love it."

"I'm glad," Yang chuckled. "I was... kinda worried you wouldn't dig it. But I saw you lookin' out the window the other night at the snow and just- _god,_ you looked so pretty. Well, you're _always_ pretty but-"

"I think I understand," Weiss mused. "I do love seeing things like this. And I've never seen the sunrise quite like this before, that's for certain."

"So was it worth getting woken up before 5 in the morning?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, smiling playfully.

"I suppose so."

"Phew!" Yang wiped her forehead. "That's a relief. You don't need anymore beauty sleep, anyway. You're pretty enough."

"Flatterer."

"So how'd ya like your first ride? Did'ja get a rush?"

Weiss shrugged, clearly not willing to let on just how much she'd enjoyed it.

"It was... alright..."

"Uh-huuuh." Yang smirked and Weiss shoved her lightly, though it nearly caused them to tip off the bike. Yang laughed out loud and steadied them both. Weiss merely huffed again.

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "As beautiful and wonderful as my gift was... I fear I'm about to catch a cold."

"I hear ya. It's freezing." Yang revved the bike and put her new helmet back on. "Let's head back, yeah? I hear we're getting cookies for breakfast. Or at least Ruby is."

Weiss put on her helmet as well, grumbling a bit at the peculiar breakfast options.

But it was Christmas. She supposed she'd let it slide.

"Plus," she added with a tap to Yang's shoulder. "You've still got to clean up that mess you made in the garage."

"Aww, I thought you'd forget..."

Weiss flicked her nose.

Then, she straightened up to press one last kiss to Yang's cheek, murmuring her appreciation once again.

Yang relished the praise as Weiss wrapped her arms around her stomach and held tightly.

They made their way back to Beacon, riding against the chilly winter air, with the glimmering light of morning sun on snowflakes all around them.

They both decided it was more than worth waking up for.

* * *

 **A/N: Another year, another pairing, another Christmas fic! Thanks for reading! Happy holidays!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
